


Mixed Relics

by Frostedsilverwings



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostedsilverwings/pseuds/Frostedsilverwings
Summary: Because there was no hero of time to stop Majora in the Downfall timeline what are the chances that the Mask that Legend has is still posesed?What's more is The Mask that Wild has is Identical. If they were to ancidentaly get mixed up a relic that was once safe to use for avoiding large camps of enemies.... suddenly becomes an enemy itself
Relationships: Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Mixed Relics

Wild jerked in place as he rose his mask to his face. Something was wrong, he couldn't move anymore he could feel something closing in around him and it wasn't the monster camp up ahead.

"Hey, Cub what's wrong? Do you need me to scout ahead?" Twilight placed a hand on his shoulder gently and Wild felt his body jerk violently, his arms swinging out to the side pushing his mentor away and his head tilting back in a silent scream.

There was pain now. It was indescribable how much it hurt. His entire body felt like it was on fire but he couldn't feel his body either. It was loud. So loud. So so so loud. He felt like screaming, and maybe he was but he couldn't tell. Everything hurt too much to tell.

Then just as fast as it started everything stopped. He felt like he was floating, almost like he was back in the shrine.  **"A new vessel. Perfect. Ah… and you are aquatinted with the one who brought me down in a timeline once past. I must pay him my dues.**

"H-hello…" Wild called out, his voice sounding weak in the empty space he found himself in. Soon he found him face to face of the mask he knew he just put on but it seemed to have the faint outline of a child behind it as it floated in front of his face. 

**"You have barely been in here for a minute and they are already looking for you. How… pathetic."**

As it spoke the outline behind the mask shifted and grew. It mirrored him now. "Who are you? What do you want?" Wild called out to the mask. He tried to move, tried to draw his sword, tried to do anything, but he found himself stuck in place. All he could do was stare at this mask and listen.

**I am the Demon Majora. And I have some unfinished business with your leader. Ah… and I know just how to handle this. He will pay for what he did.**

Wild felt a pit grow in his stomach. He didn't want to know what this Majora had planned. He had to stop them. If he could just  _ move. _

Suddenly Wild could feel everything again. He was on his hands and knees, the mask was on his face still, or he thought it was, his vision was a bit too clear for it to be on his face. Maybe the eyes had broken.

He made to get up but he still couldn't move. "I can't move… I can't…"

He heard Twilight from a few feet away shifting from the ground. Legend's voice called from behind him somewhere, "Hey, what's going on over there!?"

Footsteps were making their way to Wild, and as they approached his body seemed to shift of its own accord. He rose to his feet, his head still down, he could feel his hood that he had thrown on for warmth covering his hair and likely blocking his companions view. "Cub?" Twilight's voice sounded a little strained.

Wild blinked as he turned like a marionette. Time's face instantly warped from worried curiosity to abject horror. "Everyone get back." Time commanded. Placing himself in-between most of the group and Wild. Twilight was only a few feet away on the ground though and Time seemed intent on getting to him.

"I can't move. You need to go! You need to--  **Stay right where you are. I don't mind letting this child watch but no one is leaving."** Wild had started before his voice had changed. Someone,  _ something _ , was in there with Wild and didn't want them to leave. Wild's body turned to face Time the mask giving everyone a eerie feel.  **"I'm sure you remember me. Even though it was from an age I never lived I still remember what you did to me. It's about time you pay for it"**

There was an explosion of movement. Wild felt his arms extend as he saw red  _ tentacle _ like things extended past his arm itself. Time ducked under the first of the  _ arms _ and ran at Twilight who rolled away from the second. Twilight's movements were slower then usual and Wild began to worry about him. 

Suddenly his arms changed directions and the red tendrils slammed into Time and Twilight, pinning them both to the ground as they gasped for air. The things wrapped around Time's torso and arms pulling him up and away from everyone else.

_ Warriors he saw Warriors moving please let him be able to help!  _ Wind shot out from the middle of the group using his hight to duck under the tendrils wrapped around their brothers and he soon felt two strong arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. Wind reached up and-- stopped. Time had been tied to one of the nearby trees with what looked to be the same  _ things  _ coming from Wild's arms. Except… Wild's left arm was up by his neck now. Wild could barely make out the blade of one of his cooking knives. And it was pressed against his own neck.

**"Now then let go and back up. I don't need this vessel alive for my plans, but I would like him to be currently."** Majora's voice rang out through Wild causing Warriors and Wind to flinch. Warriors let go slowly and moved around next to Wind. As they started backing up Majora reached out a tendril and wrapped it around the retreating pair, slamming them into a tree next to Time, binding them in a similar fashion before returning the arm, and the knife to Wild's throat. Warriors hit the tree with his back and had the wind knocked out of him but Wind went limp next to him and Wild knew he hit his head.

"Sailor! Augh, wake up!" Time kicked against the ground pushing and trying to get out of the tendrils that bound him. "Champion, you're in there, you're strong, fight it!" Time yelled Wild focused on him focused on pulling the knife away. "Fight that evil mmmf--!" Time was cut off as the bonds around him warped, tightened and stretched up around his mouth.

**"None of that now"** the voice was cold and Wild hated it. He wanted to kick and scream at the entity in the mask but instead he was trapped, a puppet forced to throw his family around like rags.

Four stepped up in front of Legend who seemed to be holding back Hyrule. "What do you want? You said something about one of us doing something to you. Is there something you want us to do? We all have a bit of experience with magical artifacts and I'm sure we could find some way to--" He was cut off when that same arm that held the knife did a wide sweep and he found himself wrapped in the same tendrils that held down his brothers. Four seemed oddly calm with this. Until a gasp could be heard from the opposite side closer to where Twilight was still pinned to the ground.

Sky's arm was being pulled down from an upward position by a red tendril that had stretched away from the pile on Twilight. As Sky tried to fight it and get free another tendril branched from the one holding his sword arm and pinned his other arm to his chest. Sky was finally able to stop lowering his sword but it was level with the ground. His arm was almost straight out and everyone knew what Majora was planning. 

It dragged Four over and Sky tried frantically to drop the Master Sword. Instead the tendril wrapped tightly around his wrist and hand prevent any movement but not darling to touch the sacred blade. Four was brought closer and closer until the tip of the Master Sword was at his neck. Wild watched as Four tilted his head back, eyes flicking between the red wrapped around Sky and Sky's frantic face. He couldn't tell if the sword was burning Sky's hand or not but wild seemed more focused on the tip of blade rather than the hilt.

The base of the tendril holding Four shifted and Wild saw it burrow into the ground before it retracted back to him, leaving Four bound and at sword point. That was the first time Wild actually saw the cursed mask do that. If it can do that why Didn't it do that for Twilight in the first place?

**"Now that that is taken care of,"** Majora said and he felt like he was about to get his answer. Twilight was abruptly and unceremoniously pulled up from the ground. " **If the memories of this one are correct then you call this one here 'Pup' right** **_Pops?"_ ** Time jerked and kicked his yelling muffled by the tendril wrapped around his mouth.  **"I'll take that answer as a yes."**

The clump of tendrils lessened around Twilight until it was just one. One thin tendril wrapped around his neck. He started to kick now that he was free, arms coming up and pulling at the  _ thing _ blocking his lungs.

Majora drew the tendril closer and by proxy Twilight. Time could be seen off to the other side kicking violently against the bonds holding him down. Forcing him to watch. His muffled screams filling the small clearing. Warriors could be seen coming back to his senses and starring at the spectacle in front of him. Sky and Four both looked like they wanted to say something but in the  _ very _ delicate situation they were in one word from either of them could get someone killed.

As Twilight was pulled closer Wild could see him clearly. A thin line of blood ran down from his hair line and next to his right eye. His hands pulling and clawing at the thing around his throat. Majora held him up above the ground. Legend sprinted with as much speed as he could gather from his boots with something Wild didn't recognize in his hands but Majora caught him and batted him away, sending him rolling into something solid out of Wild's view.

"Cub, li'sn. Not...yur... fault" The voice barely registered with Wild before he felt a snap under his hand and saw Twilight go limp.

It was silent for a moment.

Wild was holding his mentor's dead body in his hand. He really wanted to break down and cry at that point. He felt himself turn again and before he knew it Twilight was thrown down to the ground in front of their leader. Time was frozen, all form of fight seemed to have left him. He stared at the body of his descendant in front of him. He stared at the body of _ his son. _

Wild felt a tear run down his cheek.  _ Wait a tear? Is the mask's control… _ Wild yanked at the arm holding his knife. He pulled and he pulled and he  _ moved _ his arm. **"What are you doing? Stop that!"**

_ This wouldn't be pretty. He might not even survive this but Hylia help him he was not going to let this stupid, ugly, cursed Mask get away with killing one of the few people he truly cares about. _

The commotion had gathered the attention of the rest of the group. Everyone stared from their positions as Wild moved his arm up and up.

And he dragged the knife over the mask.

There was an inhuman  _ screech  _ as the mask was ripped off of Wild's face by the knife. The tendrils started to contract and shrivel before disappearing into black dust, leaving several of the Links dropped gracelessly on the ground. Sky was able to drop the sword before Four fell onto it and they both collapsed into a heap on eachother. 

Time… Time was in much the same position as before. He had already been sitting down before but now he was free from the oppressive bonds. Time made to move to Twilight's too still form, the eyes still open though the light faded.

Another scream came from Wild as the rest of the Mask came away and it jerked Everyone who could move, moved into action. Hyrule, who had been trying to rouse Wind, ran over and stabbed the Mask that was now on the ground. Sky and Four got up, Sky reclaiming his sword, and ran to Wild's side as he collapsed backwards.

There was a deep gash from just under Wild's hairline going right and all the way down to his cheek over his eye. Sky took his Sail Cloth from around his shoulders and put it under Wild's head. Soon enough Hyrule was next to them kneeling down by Wild's head. Everyone was silent. The shock was still setting in. Hyrule raised his hands and began healing.

Wild coughed weekly before calling out, "Pops, I need to talk to  _ *cough _ * Pops…"

Time's head shot up, he just lost one boy he wasn't about to lose another not without doing  _ something _ about it. Time moved his hand gently over Twilight's eyes, closing them for the last time. He reached down and grabbed the crystal from his neck and rested it on his own. Time shuffled over to the group moving around Hyrule and kneeling on Wild's good side.

"Hey C-Cub." Time said shakily. He couldn't break down in front of everyone. Not now, not after…

"I'm sorry," Wild said, surprising everyone. "I got that mask mixed up with mine. I thought it was safe. If it weren't for me we wouldn't be in this mess. If it weren't for me--"

"Stop that," Time said firmly. "Didn't you hear what Pup said? It isn't your fault. That cursed mask was bent on revenge for something that happened in another timeline. You could have done nothing to stop that." Time took a deep shuddering breath, "In fact you did more then I could have asked of you."

Wild started to cry from his eye and he opened his mouth to speak but instead he only got a short stuttering breath. Hyrule looked frantic and Four and Sky were digging through whatever they had on them for any sort of healing items. "Th-thank you. Ah, I- I love you, Dad," Wild gasped out before his breathing stopped all together. 

"Champion?" Four's voice called.

There was no reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Idea was from Trains/Isaiah. They shared the Idea but we had two very different ideas of how it would end. Keep an Eye out for their version of Wild putting on Majora's Mask.


End file.
